This invention relates to improvements in a microscope objective, and in particular to a semi-apochromatic microscope objective with a numerical aperture of substantially 0.90, a magnification of substantially 100.times., and a clear working distance of substantially 0.3 millimeters.
It is the object of this invention to provide such a microscope objective in which the usual chromatic image aberrations are exceptionally well corrected, as well as spherical aberration, coma, and astigmatism, while having a substantially flat image over a 20 millimeter field when used with telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,234 and a typical 10.times. eyepiece.